


now i'm rocking on your top

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Anal Sex, Beta!Hunk, Beta!Pidge, Body Worship, Bottom!Lance, Come Inflation, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Minor Ice play?, Multi, Omega!Lance, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, handjobs, mentioned daddy kink, switch!keith, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Lance’s heat came and went, leaving him to get back into the groove of daily life. The topic of bonding still floated around, intangible but there at the back of his Alpha’s minds. However, this subject matter would be forced into consideration when a stranger keeps popping up to ambush Lance at the worst of times and keeps whispering vindictive words to expose the Omega’s insecurity.





	now i'm rocking on your top

**Author's Note:**

> Way more plot and some good and pure domestic fluff between the trio because i also thirst for happy interactions in order to balance the beginning of the angst. A little less smut this time, but Im definitely going to add more the next chapter to make up for it.

The Summer seemed to last forever, the sweltering weather did horrible things to Lance’s moisturising routine. Most of the items in the bathroom cabinet were Lances’, a wide array of creams, face masks and rose waters compared to Shiro and Keith’s occasional hair gel. Lance had insisted all his products were important, “Do you think I look like this by being born with it? No way, this is all hard work baby.” Still Shiro and Keith humoured their other partner, and Lance took advantage of it by hogging the bathroom in the mornings for his touch-ups. But Summer threw a wrench in his plans of keeping his skin nice and clear because sweating off all his moisturising cream was irritating. Well, Winter also sucked because the nights were freezing but at least he had two organic heat-sources he could bundle with during the evenings.

 

“Quiznak, is it hot as hell,” Lance groggily slumped over the maroon coloured couch and whined. “Why did our air-conditioner have to break now? We could have been living in an ice-box if the damn landlord wasn’t a cheapskate.”

 

“I know it’s not comfortable, but it should be getting fixed soon.” Shiro tried to appease his grumbling boyfriend, “Instead, we could get something cold to eat, how does that sound?”

 

“I’m okay with that.” Keith injected, also annoyed at the incompetence by management in dealing with such a simple task of calling a repairer. “Let’s get out of this fire hole.”

 

“You could totally _eat_ me, but I don’t think there would be anything left of me after this weather.” Lance quipped, before pulling his soggy form off their leather lounge. 

 

Outside, if it was possible, was actually cooler than their dwelling, mostly because there was a breeze that gave some cool relief. The trio were idly strolling along the streets, uncaring about any attention that gathered. There were some conservative ideas that drifted around where relationships that included more than two people raised some eyebrows. Mostly because the legality and the process for ‘divorce’ was increasingly difficult with more people in a relationship. Strangers who passed could tell the Omega was taken by the two Alphas walking alongside mostly because of the scent-marking that emitted a sign almost like a giant neon sign that said ‘Taken’ (which pleased Keith’s possessive streak). Still, even that apparently didn’t deter from troublemakers trying to hit on Lance when he was alone, or even the cockier ones from flirting while Shiro and Keith were around. Which was aggravating because Lance had two boyfriends who did not appreciate jerks hitting on their partner. Keith angrily growled as he saw a person blocking their path on the concrete walkway, only a few metres away from the local ice-cream parlour.  The stranger was almost as tall as Shiro, but lacked the muscles the older man had. The stranger’s scent was purposely dominant, almost like he was asking for submission from his audience. Keith could feel Lance steel himself, stopping in his tracks before complaining, “Hey, you’re in our way. Move please.”

 

“No. I don’t think so.” The stranger gave a creepy smile to Lance and leered closer, “Not until you allow me to the opportunity to learn your name and your number.”

 

Shiro walked forward putting his organic arm in between Lance and the pervert, “Not going to happen, Buddy. I suggest you back off now.”  

 

The stranger scoffed, “Says who, last time I checked you aren’t the Omega I asked. You aren’t his protectors.”

 

“We’re his _boyfriends,_ and we would kindly ask you to _fuck_ off,” Keith snarled, the nerve of this jackass. “Or did you fail basic biology when they tested you on scent-marking?”

 

“What? Oh, so you’re actually serious with this? Maybe next time actually bond with your _bitch_ before walking outside so he doesn’t give out mixed signals.” The stranger gave a repulsed retort as he marched away. 

 

“What a jerk,” Lance snivelled, only Keith and Shiro got to call him awful names and not get a negative reaction. “I definitely want to go for several scoops now.”

 

Something stirred in Keith, after the stranger’s concluding statement. Sure, their relationship was unconventional, but was it so weird for the three of them to be together? Even though Lance seemed to brush off the comment with little regard having tucked into his five-scooped monstrosity, Keith could not let the uneasiness get away. He caught Shiro’s apprehension as well, affirming his fears that there was something missing in their relationship. Keith quietly ate his chosen scoop of Butterscotch while Shiro reluctantly dug into his lump of Oreo flavoured dessert. Lance made up most of the conversation, excitedly raving about the newest game that Pidge and himself had finished with Shiro commenting every now and then to keep Lance distracted by the even more anti-social antics of Keith. For a second Lance stopped, like he was struck with a thought and his face lit up with mischief. Digging into his ice-cream with fervour, Lance quickly filled his mouth with the dessert, confusing Shiro and Keith. As Lance finished his treat, he tugged his boyfriends into the parlour’s bathroom, a tiny room with only two cubicles, and dragged them into the bigger one with frenzy.

 

“Lance. What are you doing?” Shiro inquired, as he saw Lance drop to his knees. Shiro and Keith stood shoulder to shoulder from the limiting space in the stall, curious as they waited for Lance’s answer for his recent sexual appetite.

 

“Just testing a curiosity,” Lance drawled as he began to unbuckle the pants of the two men in front of him. “Come on, shuffle closer. I only have one mouth.” He winked. Fondling his boyfriend’s shafts, Lance slowly settled his mouth on Keith while he stroked Shiro into hardening. There was a cooling sensation that engulfed the Alpha’s dick, making Keith widen his eyes. Meeting Lance’s coy gaze, Lance proceeded to arrange the two cocks at his eye-level and stretched his mouth to fit the heads in. There was a combined tingle of both cool and warm feeling, as Lance alternated sucking on each of his boyfriend’s member which eventually fully warmed his mouth. Still, it was an experiment to see how well his boyfriends would react to using ice in their sexual activities. Even though the ice-cream had long melted and its chill had disappeared, Lance made sure his boyfriends ejaculated for their participation in this test-run.

 

While Lance couldn’t fully fit both penises in his mouth due to the constricting space that the two standing men were in, he adopted by quickly stroking the dick that wasn’t in his mouth while swallowing a shaft and running his hand to cup the balls. Keith had clenched his fingers through Lance’s hair as Shiro devoured any noises coming from Keith’s darling mouth learning from their last experience with public sex. It was quick and it was frenzied, and the spurt of hot cum on Lance’s face made the Omega content from a job well done. Raising his hand to push the new semen into his mouth as he swallowed the previous load, Lance looked up to ogle his boyfriends with a messy grin hearing one of them sigh, “You’re actually going to be the death of me.”       

 

_____

 

Lance cupped his hands around a ceramic mug filled with hot chocolate topped with tiny fluffy marshmallows, perched on a plywood chair with thin metal legs. Sipping the hot liquid, he felt content, watching the view of shuffling people pass by as the café itself was vacant at four o’ clock in the afternoon. Taking out a small notepad with clean paper, Lance proceeded to sketch out individuals for practice. Time blew by, as he realised, the sun had begun to set, leaving him squinting from peering into the window for subjects. Packing up his art supplies, Lance started to get ready to head home. Sliding his phone out, he texted a quick message to his group message with his boyfriends.

 

_‘coming from arus cafe, c u 2 soon xxx’_

_\- Lance_

_‘Okay, be safe. I will be home by 7pm.’_

\- Shiro

_‘I’ll order takeaway 4 tonight’_

\- Keith

_‘i want pizza hawaiian + extra cheese + puffy crusts’_

\- Lance

_‘Who said it was pizza, but fine’_

\- Keith

 

Satisfied, he slipped his phone back into his green hoodie and sauntered out. On his way to head home he remembered the lack of eggs in their home. ‘Oh damn, forgot to ask one of them to pick up some eggs’, Lance thought. He was close enough to a small supermarket to pick up some supplies so he switched his route. The pink and orange afternoon skies had transitioned into deeper hues but the season still meant that even at six o’clock, the street lights didn’t need to flicker on. Walking through the automatic doors of the supermarket, he found a fair amount of people still doing some night shopping, making Lance subconsciously relieved. It wasn’t like he was incapable of defending himself, but his heat had only finished two days ago and he was sure his body still needed another day before it stopped emitting muted pheromones at a last-ditch attempt to attract a strong mate, because, really, Lance was pretty sure he already had the boyfriend(s) aspect _down_. While he distractedly rambled around the aisle, lost in his thoughts he felt a hand grab his arm abruptly. Turning around to face the hand’s owner, Lance felt his stomach drop when he recognised the guy. It was the same creeper that blocked him during the ice-cream outing. Gritting his teeth, Lance held his tongue back from shouting, unwillingly to make a fuss in public, “What are you doing?”

 

“Blue-boy, what a surprise to see you here.” The stranger grinned showing off his pristinely white teeth, strongly complimenting the man’s silvery hair that reached just past his shoulders. He was clad in a deep purple suit, tailored to his body and the man’s yellowed eyes bore into Lance making the shorter man slightly uneasy, “I do apologise for my behaviour the last time we met as it’s not usually how I act; I wasn’t quite aware I intruded on your...pleasure trip.”

 

Lance’s lips drew into a thin line. Well, that was definitely a personality switch. It was true Omegas could alter and bring out the more primal behaviour in people, but Lance had never personally seen it happen until now. Still, he wanted no more business with this man, so dutifully he tried to finish the conversation. “Apology accepted. I hope you have a good night.” Grabbing the first carton of eggs he spied, Lance tried to slip out.

 

“Let me buy you a drink as a token for forgiveness.” The stranger held his hand out with a plastered expression of friendliness. Lance didn’t like that look one bit, thinking it was way too fake and his instincts screamed at him to run. Flee.

 

“No thank you, it’s getting late and I’m tired.” Lance lied.

 

“Before you go, may we exchange names? I am Lotor.” The man gestured at Lance to politely introduce himself.

 

Lance wanted Lotor to politely shove it up his ass. “Mine is Lance.” He replied with fake cordialness. He curtly nodded before briskly walking out of the aisle, steeling himself to exit, leaving the carton at an empty spot, mentally apologising to the retail worker who would have to arrange it, before booking it back to Arus Café. The coffee establishment was closer than home and Lance was on the edge of panic. With fumbling fingers, he ringed Keith, hoping his boyfriend wasn’t busy.

 

Keith picked up after two rings. “Lance, its been twenty minutes, the café isn’t that far away from hom- “

 

“Pick me up! Please. Just get here as soon as you can.” Lance interrupted, voice strained as he felt his breath quicken.

 

“…Okay, where are you?” Keith softly replied, “I’m getting out right now.”

 

“I’m at the Arus café. Just, hurry alright…?” Lance responded, before ending the call with shaky movements.    

 

It wasn’t that bad of a conversation, not like the man – Lotor – used his Alpha voice to persuade Lance, but there was something chilling and familiar about the man that Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on and it scared him. Soothed by the safety of the cafe, Lance found some space to breathe. He inhaled and then exhaled repeatedly until his heart slowly stopped from feeling like it could burst from his chest. Holding on his phone like a lifeline, he checked the time very few minutes, nerves wordlessly on edge. Within seven minutes, Keith arrived on his motorbike. The worried man parked before removing his helmet, "Lance are you hurt?" Keith asked jaw clenched.

 

"I’m fine. No one did anything. I-just-." Lance closed his eyes, and did some quick breathing exercises, "Can we talk about it when we get home…?" Keith tensely nodded and handed Lance the extra helmet. Lance gripped on Keith's waist with an extra hold of desperation as they rode home. Upon arriving at their door, Keith unlocked the door, walked in and was about to turn around to ask questions until he felt Lance pressing his body against the Alpha's back.  "Questions later. Just give me this please." Lance sighed and buried into his boyfriend's scent and he felt instantly relaxed.

 

By the time Shiro arrived home, at ten past seven, Lance was already chewing on his Hawaiian pizza, which Keith had heated up on their return. The other man had ordered meat lovers with extra toppings to share with Shiro who was not picky. Still, the Japanese man knew something was wrong when only one slice of Lance's pizza had been eaten, usually, the entire pizza would be devoured by a ravenous Lance by the time Shiro came home. Dinner was a silent affair, Keith who was burning with questions refused to force Lance to answer if the other man felt uncomfortable and Shiro who was curious about the whole exchange stayed quiet until the food was at least in everyone's stomach.

 

"I met the creeper when we went for ice-cream today." Lance broke the awkward silence, looking embarrassed but also slightly frightened. 

 

"Did he do anything to you, Lance?" Shiro gently asked, carefully treading and trying to get a read on the scenario.

 

"He grabbed my arm, I guess, but no he didn't hurt me," Lance rubbed his right forearm, "He asked me out for a drink, which I refused, but no he didn't do anything." Lance almost felt childish saying it out aloud, he was an adult for Christ's sake, there was no reason for him to pathetically run back to his boyfriends from a simple conversation.

 

"That's good." Breathed Shiro with relief. He was worried about Lance being threatened but if it was only simple coincidence then he felt a load of trouble relieved from his shoulders. Keith, however, didn't feel like this was the whole story, Shiro might think it was only a one-case scenario but the older man didn't hear Lance's fear in his voice through the phone. Lance was hiding something from them and Keith was going to find out what it was.

 

"Bullshit. You sounded scared Lance. It's okay, you can tell us what really happened." Keith injected slipping his hand on top of Lances'.

 

Lance flinched. It really was impossible from hiding anything from Keith wasn't it? Forcing a smile on his face, Lance felt the lie slip from his mouth like poison, "Nothing happened other than that, my hormones have been kinda out of whack because of the heat y'know. Just a little extra paranoid because my body is upset I'm not popping babies left and right." His experimental birth control was great for letting Lance be fundamentally satisfied with feeling his Alpha's seed while preventing Lance from falling pregnant, it also meant that Lance was more in control of his thoughts and desires during his heat. The medicine wasn’t quite suppressants but wasn't solid birth control either.

 

"I'm fine now since I'm back at home with my boyfriends." Lance exhaled, watching Keith's reaction.

 

"I don't believe you at all," Keith countered, holding up his palm up before Lance could object, "But for now I'll drop it."

 

Well, half a victory for Lance.

 

"Can I at least get cuddles?" Lance requested with a small voice.

 

"You certainly can." Shiro responded as he made himself comfortable shifting his weight so Lance could comfortably wedge himself between the two Alphas. Being sandwiched by his two boyfriends, Lance fell easily into a slumber and drifted off emitting deep breaths as the Omega slept his troubles away.

 

While Lance slept, the two men who remained awake and worried started their discussion. Whispering their thoughts in order to keep their boyfriend asleep, Keith expressed his doubts. "You didn't hear him Shiro. He sounded...frantic. It isn't a Lance thing to make a big deal out of nothing." Keith tightened his jaw, "And the guy was an asshole when we met him that afternoon. Calling Lance...a bitch, like it was nothing." Keith still bristled from the original introduction and this recent incident only made him more worried. "What do you think we should do?"

 

"Maybe we could try and be with Lance as often as we can. One of us could always accompany him when he's outside. Also adding more constant communication on each other's whereabouts. Make sure we avoid the area where Lance was tonight or at least be with him if the man does appear."

 

"Yeah okay, we can do that. " Keith let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm just worried Shiro."

 

The other man pressed his lips against Keith's forehead, "I know, I am too now. But let's just try and see if it's only a coincidence or if it's a stalker."

 

 

_____

 

True to their word, both Shiro and Keith started accompanying Lance when they were out. Taking alternating duties, Lance was hardly ever alone while outside. Especially when returning home, at least one of his boyfriend's was waiting to pick him up, which was pretty great because it meant that Lance didn't have to walk or catch public transport home so that was a plus. His boyfriends also became more affectionate. Traditionally it was usually Lance that thrived on touches, often enjoying rubbing his skin against his boyfriends and giving them kisses. Now, his lovers would gently scruff his neck out of the blue, leaving a compliant and dozy Omega.  Lance felt like he was floating, the increased amounts of devotion fluttered his spirit and he felt like he was in a honeymoon stage.

 

He certainly felt like a blushing bride when the two men worshipped his body in the bedroom, unravelling his clothes with their teeth, and tonguing Lance's smooth skin with fondness. They would gently bite into Lance's shoulders while they plunged themselves into Lance, pumping their seed into the willing Omega who dutifully took every wave of semen until Lance could feel his belly swell from the sheer amount of liquid pumped into his rim. Lance would wail, as he felt himself stretch when his boyfriends prepared to penetrate his ass at the same time outside of heats, using the lubrication of their own ejaculate to slide into Lance, filling him up again and again and _again_.

 

_____

 

"I think we need more milk." Lance furrowed his face at the empty milk container as he waved the plastic around. There was no way cereal could be eaten without milk, it was almost like an unspoken rule.

 

"I can go," Keith offered, he needed some fresh air and some time on his motorbike would always do some good for his mind. "Just milk?"

 

"Wellllll, now that you're offering, pick up some doughnuts while you're at it." Lance smiled, chucking a wink at Keith.

 

"I do have an urge for some green tea flavoured food." Shiro admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

Rolling his eyes, Keith picked up his keys from the woven basket next to the front door, "Alright, milk, doughnuts and green tea cakes."

 

"Take care." Shiro smiled back.

 

"I want frosting on themmmm." Lance yelled.

 

The nights were slowly becoming colder, Autumn was almost upon them. Keith was glad he was unusually always warm, which was an absolute pain during warm seasons but was perfect during cold weather when both his boyfriends snuggled up to him like a hot-water bottle. That sounded like it was the only reason they cuddled, but in all fairness, Lance pretty much lived off spooning (Keith will admit embracing Lance is always nice). There were still some small Asian supermarkets that were open during Eight PM, which Keith popped in to grab Shiro’s beloved delicacy, browsing the sweet aisle and grabbing some chocolate pies for himself. The milk and the doughnuts were next, making sure to buy the chocolate frosted and sugar glazed pastry for Lance. Prepared to head home, Keith was content to leave without any further thoughts as he rode on his white and crimson painted motorbike along the road home. A familiar figure caught his eyes, through his tinted helmet and he cursed. The creeper again. It could have been the fact that perhaps the stranger lived around the area but three incidents placed Keith on edge.  

 

“ _Motherfucker_.” Keith snarled. With a burst of energy, Keith was ready to raise some hell. At least after maturely talking to his boyfriends first, because he refused to get lectured by both Shiro _and_ Lance about his hot-temper and how ‘Just because the guy grabbed me does not mean you can get into a fist- fight Keith!’ The Alpha had hoped that going outside would freshen his thoughts but it looked like instead, he got a whole heap of trouble. Plopping the edibles onto their kitchen counter with more force than necessary, Keith was as subtle as a brick being thrown at a window when it came to expressing his feelings.

 

“What happened?” Shiro gingerly asked, closing his paperback and rubbing his eyes, ready to assuage Keith’s unbinding anger, as the older man was the most level-headed one and often better with drawing concerns out of his partners. There was noise coming from the bathroom and Keith assumed Lance was taking a shower. It was just Shiro and himself now in the silent kitchen.

 

“I noticed the scumbag around our district again. I can’t tell if he just lives close by or he’s actively stalking Lance.” Keith clenched his fists, “But I don’t like what’s happening now Shiro.”

 

Shiro paused. It looked like things were slowly escalating. They could start try to build a case, but other than their first chat months ago with all three of them, there wasn’t enough evidence to suggest that this stranger was following Lance. There had been no further confrontations, bar the one incident that Lance was still clammed up about even after both Keith and Shiro tried poking around for answers, so even if they did share the information with the authorities it would only be ignored and seen as low-priority. It was a difficult situation, the most they could do was to keep a constant eye out and make sure that under _no_ circumstances was Lance to be left alone during night outings.

 

The bathroom door opened and a freshly showered Lance strolled out, wiping a towel through his damp hair. “Oi Keith, did you get me my doughnuts?” Lance stated as saw his boyfriend return from the food trip.  

 

With a silent rely upon nodding his head towards the crinkled bag that held the baked goods, Lance leapt over, pressing a quick kiss to the rigid man before devouring his delicious morsel of sugary snacks. The kiss burned on Keith’s lips with the weight of the undisclosed findings as Lance was oblivious to the intensifying circumstances.   

 

 

_____

 

“So Shiro and Keith might have let it slip that you have a stalker.” Accused Pidge as they peered into Lance.

 

Lance spluttered, coughing out his caramel milkshake onto an unsuspecting Hunk who took the spray with as much dignity as the other Beta could by silently wiping the milk off while raising his eyebrows at Lance.

 

“What, no, what gave you that idea?” The Omega shrugged as normally as possible while he sipped his drink anxiously.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” the smaller Beta tapped their finger on their chin, “Maybe the fact that both of them have been strongly urging us to never let you out of our sight whenever we are together.” They leant forward, “Or maybe the fact they have been scent-marking you up to the high heavens that even Hunk and I are picking up their scent on you?” Wrinkling their nose, they scoffed, “Which by the way, is giving me some terrifying mental images of what exactly they have been doing to you, because… _no_ …”

 

“You have to admit there are some signs there that Shiro and Keith have been extra paranoid and territorial,” Hunk added, “Both of us are worried for you Lance.”

 

“I’m fine. They’re just showing off their strong ‘I’m an Alpha and this is our Omega, don’t touch’ intimidation act.” Lance gestured by making an air-quotes with his hands. 

 

“I don’t think that’s the best way to do it,” intoned Hunk, creasing his eyebrows, “Wouldn’t it be simpler if they just bonded with you?”

 

Even though Lance had been drinking the cold beverage and felt the liquid past his throat, a parchedness rose to his mouth after hearing Hunk’s words. Right, bonding. That was the ultimate sign that said a person was taken. While scent-marking could be ignored if someone was a jerk, bonded individuals held a physical mark on a person like a wedding ring. It was a legal and biological advancement that exclaimed this person was off the market. While not all married couples bonded, all bonded couples were married. Society had hammered into their heads that bonding was the highest of intimacy for what it did to a couple. Not only was there legal benefits of bonding, like adding another layer onto a marriage certificate, but the health advantages of shared strength and energy and stronger immune systems were astronomical, to say the least. Bonded couples would carry their partner’s troubles, making them highly attuned to any problems and made it especially easier to satisfy rut and heat cycles for Alphas and Omegas respectively.

 

“I, haven’t really thought about that. “Lance muttered, choosing to focus on finishing the liquid in his clear plastic cup.

 

“Wait. Like they haven’t brought it up. At all?” Pidge let out a perplexed noise. They were pretty sure that the love-struck trio had already discussed their marriage plans by now and even the details for how many kids Lance was expecting.

 

“Not really.” Lance nonchalantly said, trying to swirl his drink. Hunk gave a confused expression and Pidge gave a thoughtful prod at Lance.

 

“Not that you would need the extra boost of confidence, but I’m sure both of them would lay down their lives for you if need be. I’m pretty confident that bonding would solve a lot of your problems. Still no rush.” Pidge gave a grim stare,” I need some more time to bleach my brains from knowing what you three are up to.”

 

“Wait, what does that mean?” Questioned Hunk turning his head from Lance and Pidge.

 

“You mean the time you modified my ph-.“ Lance started before he saw Pidge hold up a finger.

 

“Remember. Not. A. Word.” Threatened Pidge, making a cutting motion along their neck.  

 

     _____

 

What Pidge was referring to that they made Lance swear on his life to never bring up, was the reluctant favour the Beta did where they modified Lances’ and his boyfriend’s phones with an app that was connected to several sex toys that Lance owned. They threw the amended phones back at Lance and gave brief instructions before forcing Lance to never ask a service like that ever again. Lance had no regrets, the app did wonders in spicing up his sex life, opening doors to kinks he never experienced before.

 

      _____

 

The phone in Lance’s hoodie buzzed during a boring lecture that the man was almost tempted to sleep in. Art history was a bore, but Lance only was doing this course because he had been putting off doing theory for as long as he could, meaning if he wanted to graduate this year, he had to pass this subject. It was a text in his group chat with his boyfriends.

_‘Are you in paying attention to class?’_

-   Keith

_‘isnt that a trick question if i answer???’_

\- Lance

_‘Shush smart-ass, Shiro and I have something 4 u’_

\- Keith

 

‘Photo has been sent’

 

Lance had to squint, the lighting in the picture was horrible, and he had to try and zoom into the picture to discern what it was. Still, when he did dissect what was occurring in the image he audibly gulped. Oh. Keith’s hair was matted with sweat and spots of spunk was dripping down his cheek, as the man held a cock in his mouth which Lance was sure belonged to his other boyfriend while giving a cheesy thumbs-up.  

 

                                   

‘ _Keith’s been using the bullet vibrator for the past half an hour.’_

      - Shiro

 

‘ _whhy the fwckdid you sendff thaft 2 meeee?????? Ifm in calsss’_

      - Lance

_‘Thought it would stop you from daydreaming.’_

        - Shiro

 

‘ _theh fcuk it diddd nwow it madse things worsde’_

        - Lance

 

‘ _You can control the settings for Keith if you want.’_

       - Shiro

 

The professor’s monotone voice was white noise to Lance’s red ears as he read over the offer. With shaky fingers, Lance opened up the plain green icon titled ‘Buzz’ in a folder hidden by the sheer number of apps on his phone and a screen with a turning circle appeared numbered from zero to ten. He clicked on the option called ‘Pink’ and scrolled down to find the toy that Shiro was referring to. As the app refreshed, Lance realised with growing arousal that Shiro had been placing Keith on a three. With playfulness, Lance held the swipe system until it hit an eight for several seconds before dialling it back to two. There was silence from the other end for a few minutes, so Lance had no choice but to pay attention to the lecture again until he got a reply.

 

‘ _Keith screamed by the way.’_

        - Shiro

 

_‘YOU CADNT JSUT SAAY THIGNSD LIKE THJAT’_

      - Lance

 

Biting into his lips, Lance was frustrated, to say the least. Why did he have class now and be separated by his teasing boyfriends. He could feel himself start producing the beginnings of slick that damped his underwear. While Lance was lucky enough to have chosen to sit at the back of the lecture hall, relatively far away from the next person, it was only a matter of time before he would emit an aroma of arousal that would call out his current situation. Someone must have heard his prayers because the professor apparently finished his presentation a second later and Lance found it easy to rush out in haste. He locked himself in a bathroom stall he knew from personal experience was pretty much not commonly visited by students because of how discreet the opening to the washroom was. Lance quickly yanked his jeans down and his underwear to his knees while sitting on the toilet rim (that he had laid copious amounts of toilet paper on because he wasn’t a heathen) and dialled up Shiro’s number. Four rings passed by before Shiro picked up, his voice gravelly from exertion. “I hope you didn’t ditch class Lance?”

 

“Professor finished early I swear.” Lance responded, “What are you doing?”

 

Shiro remained quiet, and Lance could hear the slap of skin in the background and gasped moans. “Keith mostly.” Shiro dryly replied with a snort.

 

“Not doing me hard enough if you’re making jokes apparently,” Keith criticised in the background, but he drifted off into sobbing when Shiro pushed the other Alpha onto the desk in front of them and proceeded to thrust more profoundly, warbling out “Shit, I’m so close.”

 

Lance gripped his own interested dick as he placed his phone closer to his ear. “Where are you guys?”

 

“My office.” Grunted out a panting Shiro.

 

“Hold up, you’re at campus right now??” He heard the phone fumble around and before he knew it, the speaker was clicked on and Lance could clearly hear Keith and Shiro’s love-making punctuated by every heavier thrust that led Keith to cry in pleasure.

 

“That is where my office is, yes.” Shiro gritted out, “I’m going to come.” Keith only moaned in reply, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine in arousal. Attentively listening to the sounds of skin against skin, Lance felt near an orgasm himself. “Come for me Cadet.” Shiro growled and Lance knew that was it for Keith, as the other Alpha wailed loudly and splattered his seed onto Shiro’s cleared desk.

 

“Uh, guys, I think I need new pants.” Lance breathed deeply as he looked at the mess he made from his dripping hole and the squirt of semen on his stomach.

 

Keith made a groan, “I think I need new underwear.”

 

Shiro made a noise, “I hope I don’t need a new desk. Allura is already hounding my butt because I haven’t graded the papers yet. I don’t need another reason to be on her bad side.”

 

Lance smirked, “Oh hot-stuff, you can grade my ass any day.”

    

Keith yawned, “You get an A- just because you talk too much.” There was shuffling around in the background, insinuating that Shiro had started beginning to clean up and rearrange his work surface.

 

Lance uttered a click with his tongue, “Your dick gets a B just for that remark.”

 

“Hey! I was nice to you,” Keith squawked, “I definitely deserve at least an A.”

 

 “We’ll see you after we clean up. Be careful Lance. Love you.” Shiro replied as Keith scoffed in the background and then hung up.

 

 _____

 

Lance found himself back at Arus Café, this time sipping a cup of hot matcha tea that Shiro had insisted was something they needed to try which Lance decided to test out. It was good, like anything Shiro suggested, slightly vegetal in flavour with a sweet aftertaste that Lance found himself buying two cups just because it tasted so delicious. He didn’t bring any art supplies this time so instead decided to scroll on his phone, moving from news article to cute videos of animals to things that Hunk and Pidge had sent him to open. 

 

_‘So I found out that Shiro’s nickname from his students is the Ultimate DILF.’_

                                                                                                            - Pidge

Lance snorted as he saw Pidge’s text pop up.

 

_‘of course it should be, have you seen how broad his shoulders are, daddy af’_

                                                                                                            - Lance

_‘Why do I feel a little dirtier knowing that? On second thought, why did you have to share that???_ ’

                                                                                                            - Hunk

 

_‘I felt it was my civic duty to let Lance know and have him happy about the fact he bagged a mighty fine specimen.’_

                                                                      

 - Pidge

 

_‘i thank thee for thy information. it will be def used in the future’_

                                                                                                       - Lance

  

_‘Did that sound suggestive to anyone else? Just hearing it makes me want to repent.’_

                                                                                                        - Hunk

 

_‘Think we just found out Lance has a Daddy kink.’_

\- Pidge

 

_‘EWWW LANCE TMI.’_

\- Hunk

 

Lance guffawed, pressing his hand against his mouth so he didn’t disturb the other patrons in the café. Two women, Omegas by their scent Lance noticed, sat a seat away from him and proceeded to have an intense conversation as soon as they settled down.

 

“I heard he cheated on her because she got too clingy and wanted to bond.” Lance perked his attention at the gossip, trying to subtly lean in closer to hear. “Apparently her Alpha was only using her for sex the whole time, and when she wanted to do a mating bite he dumped her like _that._ ” A woman snapped her fingers, before continuing “Which shocked everyone you know, they had been dating for what, six years and no one ever thought he could do something like that. I’m pretty sure she was expecting him to propose soon.”

 

Well wasn’t that juicy.

 

“Six years though? She must be devastated.” The other woman crooned with sympathy. “But if they were thinking about getting married, wouldn’t that mean they would also bond as well?”

 

“No way, apparently she said that he never brought up bonding ever in all the years that they dated. When she tried, he would always turn the conversation into something else so she just stopped being subtle and tried to get him to react head-on. Which backfired horribly.”

 

Lance stiffened, his cup in his hands as he noticed Lotor stroll by along the front of the shop. ‘Well shit,’ Lance thought, ‘all their constant press for buddy-systems failed the one-time I decided to have some time alone.’

 

 

_‘my stalker just came into arus cafe help!!!!’_

\- Lance

  

_‘WAIT FOR US LANCE, WE’RE COMING TO GET YOU.’_

\- Hunk

 

Contacting Shiro and Keith was out of the question, Keith was at work and Shiro had emphasised that he was having an important meeting that was about his position at the College. He refused to drag his boyfriends from important business just because Lance felt paranoid. It was daylight and there were tons of people around at this time of day. There was nothing Lotor could do without drawing attention from the public. Which judging from the fitted suit the man wore last time meant that he had a reputation to uphold. So Lance was standing his ground, he was a local at the café and he would be damned if some jerk-face wanted to take away his relaxation spot.

 

“Lance what a surprise to see you here!” Lotor declared as the taller man spied Lance trying to hide away in the corner.

 

“Lotor.” Lance acknowledged with a nod before looking back at his phone, appearing to look busy while he squinted at memes.  

 

“I was in the area and I decided to see how good the drinks were in the café here. What would you recommend?” Lotor solicited while gesturing to Lance’s two cups on the table.

 

The guy couldn’t take a hint could he? “The cappuccinos here are decent”, Lance commented before returning to fiddle with his phone.

 

“Wonderful, I’ll order that then,” the other man gave a wry smirk, “I see your partners didn’t take the advice I gave. Pity. I guess it means they are incapable of showing the attention an Omega like you need.”

 

“What?” Lance turned his head and stared at Lotor, narrowing his eyes, “What are you implying?”

 

A smirk stretched along the taller man’s face, “Why of course I meant that they obviously couldn’t satisfy the primal needs a darling rarity like you desire. You must not be satisfied with your poor Alphas’ insufficient prowess.” He paused, before grinning again, “Or maybe it’s the other way around, they evidently are only fine with sleeping with you for your body.”

 

Anger spiked in Lance, and without a second thought, he chucked his cup with the remaining amount of matcha tea at Lotor and his cruel words. “You’re disgusting. Do you casually go around saying that to people you dick-weed.”

 

To his horror, that only made Lotor smile more and to add to Lance’s revulsion, the douche bag had the nerve to wink, “Only to pretty Omegas like you who deserve much better.”

 

Lance was about to shout some more creative insults back before he spotted Hunk and Pidge lingering outside the café. Huffing, he rushed out, grabbing his best friends’ attention. They saw his angry expression and worriedly asked If he was alright.

 

“Fine. I just want to go home.” Both of his friends exchanged looks but stayed silent during the affair, only speaking up to reassure that Lance could contact them if anything happened.

 

Alone in the apartment for the first time in weeks, Lance cried.

**Author's Note:**

> god i really love angst
> 
> This is Chapter 2 of GDW3P - next chapter is 'we get that drip and that drop'


End file.
